In the past year, we have focused on dissemination of information regarding human urinary exosomes and their use in biomarker discovery studies. This has been done through review articles and through information provided on our NHLBI DIR website (Google search: Knepper Systems.) We have also maintained our Urinary Exosome Protein Database (http://dir.nhlbi.nih.gov/papers/lkem/exosome/), which has been a useful resource for the renal research community. Research on urinary exosomes in the nephrology world has exploded. Our original paper (Pisitkun T, Shen RF, Knepper MA. Identification and proteomic profiling of exosomes in human urine. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2004 Sep 7;101(36):13368-73. Epub 2004 Aug 23. PubMed PMID: 153262890) now has more than 600 citations on Scopus. Current work is limited to writing review articles on this topic and providing protocols and antibodies to laboratories interested in using urinary exosomes as a vehicle for biomarker discovery in various disease processes.